Break Up?
by bubble gum bubble gum
Summary: A KaiDo/KaiSoo fanfiction. Do Kyungsoo merasa bahwa hubungan yang dijalani selama lima tahun bersama kekasihnya ini salah. /"Hyung, kau kenapa?"/ "Hyung ... Aku benar-benar minta maaf."/ Tidak kah kau merasa bahwa hubungan kita ini salah Jongin."/ "Aku bukanlah seorang wanita yang bisa memberikan mereka cucu."/ "Hanya kau …"


_**Break Up?**_

_A KaiSoo Fanfiction_

_**Author**__ : bubble gum bubble gum_

_**Disclaimer**__ : I don't own Kim Jongin and Do Kyungso, they belong to God. EXO is SM's._

_**Rate : T (+) may be**_

_**Warning : A newbie's, BOYS LOVE (BL), OOC, Typo(s), A little bit smut-?-, A cheesy rush story.**_

_Hope you enjoy …_

.

.

.

.

"_**Hyung**__, _kau kenapa?"

Suara berat itu keluar melalui bibir tebal Kim Jongin yang memandang lurus sosok berkulit putih, bermata bulat nan indah yang duduk di atas tempat tidur tepat di sebelahnya untuk memecah keheningan. Setelah sekian menit berlalu, hanya senyap, tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari lawan bicaranya. Suara detik jam terdengar begitu nyaring mengisi kesunyian. Sosok yang lebih kecil itu hanya memandang kosong ke depan lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Tak ada tanda bahwa ia akan menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari orang yang dikasihinya.

"Jangan seperti itu, _**Hyung**__. _Kau bisa meluJongin bibirmu." Ucap Jongin lembut setelah menghela napas. Dia benar-benar bingung akan sikap kekasih yang mengacuhkannya itu.

"Kyungie _**Hyung**__, _apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Suara Jongin lagi lagi terdengar di dalam ruangan itu.

Dia seperti pantang menyerah untuk membuat Kyungsoo bersuara. Lelaki itu lantas mengambil dan meletakan telapak tangan Kyungsoo di atas pangkuannya, menatap dengan taat jari-jari putih tersebut lalu berkata, "tanganmu terlihat sangat mungil jika berada dalam genggamanku, _**Hyung**__. " _Sebuah tawa lolos dari bibir Jongin. Dia mengusap lembut telapak tangan milik kekasihnya lalu mencium jari demi jari putih tersebut dengan penuh perasaan tanpa nafsu di dalamnya. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jongin dan menemukan kekasihnya itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap langsung ke dalam bola matanya. Do Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas lalu melepaskan genggaman tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Aku lelah Jonginie, aku ingin istirahat."

Ucapnya sebelum menaikan kaki dan meletakan kepalanya yang terasa berat di atas bantal empuk miliknya lalu memejamkan mata. Terlihat gurat kesedihan di wajah Jongin namun dia memaksakan sebuah senyum lalu berdiri dan menarik selimut tebal untuk membuat tubuh Kyungsoo tetap hangat.

" Selamat tidur _**Hyung**__. _Mimpi indah._** I Love you**_."

Jongin berujar sembari mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo lama, penuh sayang. Dia mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo lalu keluar dari kamar yang ia tempati bersama Kyungsoo di _dorm _EXO K. 'Setidaknya dia masih memanggilku seperti itu,' pikirnya. Karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh memanggilnya "**Jonginie**" kecuali Kyungsoo, hanya dia.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menghempaskan diri di sofa. Sehun dan Suho menatapnya aneh lalu memalingkan mata mereka lagi ke televisi yang sedang menayangkan drama korea.

"Kau kenapa Kkamjong?" Ucap _**maknae**_EXO tersebut.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Kyungsoo _**Hyung**__._Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Hmmmmm … Sepertinya tidak."

"Salahmu, kau itu terlalu mesum."

Jongin melotot lalu melempar Sehun dengan bantal dalam dekapannya yang ditangkap dengan mudah oleh lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Tutup mulutmu _**maknae**_! Kau bahkan lebih mesum dari aku! Cih!"

"Hey, sudahlah …" Suho menengahi lalu menatap Jongin dengan penuh pengertian.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Entahlah _**Hyung**__, _aku juga tidak tahu. Kau lihat sendiri kan kalau akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo _**Hyung**_mengacuhkanku." Jongin hanya memasang wajah lelahnya dan terus menatap televisi. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak menikmati acara yang ditayangkan. Pikirannya berkelana entah kemana.

"Bicarakanlah baik-baik masalah kalian Jongin. Mungkin kau merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan, namun bisa saja Kyungsoo tersakiti oleh salah satu sikapmu." Ujar Suho bijak yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Berjuanglah Kkamjong!" Timpal Sehun meski dia masih terpaku pada drama di televisi.

Sebuah lengkungan senyum tergaris di wajah Jongin, setidaknya teman-teman yang sudah ia anggap saudara itu mendukungnya. Dia menutup mata, berusaha keras memanggil ingatan tentang apa yang dilakukannya belakangan ini. Sudah lima hari ini Kyungsoo bersikap acuh padanya dan ia merasa tersiksa. Jongin masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang ia lakukan selama seminggu ini. Tidak ada yang salah menurutnya. Dia melakukan kegiatan bersama kelima member EXO lain sesuai jadwal yang diberikan oleh manager, yaitu melakukan pemotretan, melakukan _performance _di beberapa stasiun televisi, menghadiri _interview_ dan _talk show_. Jadwalnya tidak sesibuk member lain seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang laris menjadi _Host _dalam banyak _variety show, _maupun Suho dan Sehun yang sibuk membintangi drama serta film.

Saat member lain keluar untuk memenuhi kontrak kerja mereka,ia dan Kyungsoo akan tinggal di _dorm _menghabiskan waktu bersama. Demi Kyungsoo, Jongin bahkan menolak proyek-proyek drama yang ditawarkan padanya selama ini. Jika Kyungsoo bertanya kenapa dia menolak dan mengatakan aneh karena _visual member _sepertinyatidak pernah membintangi drama maupun film, ia hanya akan menjawab, "aku hanya ingin menari _**Hyung**__. _Menjadi seperti ini sudah sangat cukup bagiku_." _BOHONG! Karena jika boleh jujur, ia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan waktu yang menurutnya sangat berharga bersama Kyungsoo. Entah sejak kapan, satu tahun, dua tahun, ah lima tahun sejak resminya hubungan mereka, Jongin tidak pernah puas menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyungsoo. Setiap hari, selalu saja ia merasa kurang. Gombal memang, tapi inilah yang ia rasakan.

Jongin mengerang frustasi karena tidak menemukan jawaban akan perubahan sikap kekasihnya. Dia membuka mata lalu memandang jendela. Titik-titik putih embun akibat salju menempel lekat di jendela kaca _dorm. _Musim dingin ini terasa berbeda karena Kyungsoo tak menghangatkannya seperti biasa. Jongin lantas melirik jam yang tergantung tepat di atas televisi, masih pukul sembilan malam. Biasanya, jika tidak ada jadwal sampai larut malam, seperti hari ini, ia pasti akan menghabiskan waktu dengan mencium bibir penuh Kyungsoo, memagutnya, menggigit, menghisap leher putihnya, menjelajahi tiap mili kulit tubuh halus Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya, mendesah bersama, membuat Kyungsoo mengerang, meminta lebih dan meneriakan namanya, membuat tubuhnya bukan lagi hangat tapi panas, penuh gairah.

PLAK!

Jongin menepuk kedua pipinya. Dia akui perkataan Sehun benar bahwa ia mesum. Namun dia tidak bisa menahannya jika memikirkan tentang Kyungsoo. Menurutnya, Kyungsoo terlalu menggoda dengan bibir pink penuh, mata bulat lucu seperti anak kucing, dan pipi _chubby_ yang membuat Jongin ingin menggigitnya. Dan jangan lupakan tubuh mungilnya terasa sangat pas dalam dekapan Jongin.

Jongin menghela napas berat. Menatap layar kaca yang entah menayangkan apa. Terus seperti itu hingga ia merasa bosan lalu bangkit dan memutuskan masuk ke kamar.

"Aku ke kamar dulu." Katanya yang ditanggapi anggukan dan gumaman oleh kedua temannya. Dia membuka pintu kamar lalu menutupnya perlahan kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur Kyungsoo dan menatap malaikatnya yang tertidur. Kyungsoo terlihat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Alisnya bertautan dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Jongin mengecup pelan pelipis Kyungsoo dan mengusap lembut surai kehitaman kekasihnya.

"Kau kenapa Sayang? Apa kau merasa sedih dalam mimpimu? Apa karena aku?"

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut dan hidung lelaki berkulit _tan_ tersebut. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berbaring dan menenggelamkan Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. Namun ia takut jika esok hari Kyungsoo makin marah jika ia melakukannya. Akhirnya, ia hanya mengusap pelan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengucapkan, "aku mencintaimu" berkali-kali hingga wajah Kyungsoo kembali tenang. Jongin merasa lega lalu menaiki tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan mata berharap esok masalahnya dengan Do Kyungsoo terselesaikan.

-O.O-

"Hey Kkamjong! Cepat bangun …" Suara berat dan dalam itu sayup sayup menembus gendang telinga pria muda yang bergelung nyaman dalam selimut hangatnya. Dia hanya balas menggumam dan menarik selimutnya hingga dagu. Chanyeol mengerang keras lalu menendang tubuh Jongin menggunakan kaki panjangnya.

"_**Wake up sleeping Beast**__! _Jangan bilang kau lupa bahwa kita harus menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Tuan Lee Soo Man! Cepat bangun!" Teriak Chanyeol. Jongin masih saja terdiam tanpa ada niatan membuka mata.

"Ish! Kenapa harus aku yang membangunkan monster tidur ini, Baekhyunie~ … " Chanyeol kembali bermonolog. Lelah karena menunggu Jongin yang tak kunjung membuka mata dia memutuskan untuk meminta Dio, atau Kyungsoo, membangunkan _dancing machine _EXO K tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang sudah tampil tampan mengenakan _tuxedo _hitam memasuki kamar yang ditempatinya selama enam tahun bersama Jongin. Dia duduk di samping Jongin sambil menghela napas berat. Ragu-ragu ia meletakan telapak tangan halusnya di pipi kekasihnya, mengusap lembut dan berucap, "bangunlah Jongin …" Seperti yang biasa lakukan untuk membangunkan kekasih tampannya tersebut.

Sebuah telapak tangan yang lebih besar merangkum miliknya. Pemilik telapak _tan_ itu membuka matanya dan mengecup pelan telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

"Akhirnya kau mau membangunkanku _Kyungie~."_

Kyungsoo lagi lagi menghela napas lalu melepaskan genggaman Jongin. Menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan lalu beranjak pergi.

"Cepatlah mandi dan bersiap-siap. Jangan lupa sarapan." Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Jongin memejamkan mata erat lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan senyum lemah yang terpasang di bibir indahnya. Dalam hati ia bertekad untuk menuntaskan masalahnya setelah ini.

-O.O-

Pesta yang dilangsungkan di sebuah _ball room _hotel mewah itu berlangsung meriah. Para tamu undangan terlihat menyalami dan mengucapkan selamat pada pemilik acara tersebut, tak terkecuali anggota semua EXO. EXO M sengaja mengambil penerbangan pertama di tengah kesibukannya di China setelah menyelesaikan EXO _world tour _ketiga untuk menghadiri acara yang diadakan oleh pendiri EXO. Setelah mengucapkan selamat, mereka saling melepas rindu.

"Hai Jongin … Rasanya sudah lama tak melihatmu. Aku merindukanmu …" Luhan memeluk erat sosok yang lebih tinggi dan besar darinya. Jongin , atau Jongin, hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengusap lembut punggung dari orang yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan hingga lengan sesorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, Sehun mengeluarkan suara yang memancing tawa dari member lainnya.

"Kau ingin aku dan Kyungsoo _**Hyung**_cemburu, Xiao Lu?"

Reflek Jongin menatap sosok Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya. Dia menyelam ke dalam mata Kyungsoo, mencoba menilisik apa arti tatapan Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Tatapan itu begitu … Hampa.

"Dio … Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo penuh rasa bersalah.

"Haha … Tidak apa _Ge, _aku tau kau pasti merindukan kami semua." Kyungsoo berujar dengan senyum yang melekat di wajahnya.

Terdengar debaran berisik dalam dada Jongin. Tiba-tiba dia merasa takut akan gagasan yang melintas dalam pikirannya. _Apakah Kyungsoo sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. _Karena Jongin sangat paham bahwa Kyungsoo sangat cemburu pada Luhan dibanding siapapun meski Luhan sudah memiliki Sehun. Jongin tau bahwa Kyungsoo selalu berusaha menjaga jarak agar mereka tidak terlihat terlalu intim di depan _public_, karena dia tak ingin karir Jongin hancur jika masyarakat tahu tentang hubungan _tabu _mereka. Biasanya akan terlihat gurat kesedihan di mata Kyungsoo meski dia berusaha menutupinya, namun sekarang Jongin bahkan sama sekali tak bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo. Apa kekasihnya mengikuti kelas _acting?_

Jongin tak bisa mencegah rasa sedih dan sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. Dia tak tau kenapa dia merasakannya. Selama beberapa hari Kyungsoo mendiamkannya, dia masih bisa bersabar dan memakluminya. Namun sekarang dia sudah tidak tahan karena pikiran bahwa Kyungsoo sudah tidak mencintainya, bosan karena sudah bertahun tahun bersamanya terus berkelebat dalam otaknya. 'Bodoh! Kenapa kau baru menyadari sekarang Kim Jongin!" Umpatnya dalam hati.

Jongin lantas menghampiri manager meminta kunci van mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus ia urus. Manager menolak dan menyuruhnya menunggu hingga pesta selesai. Jongin bersikeras, setelah berdebat dia mendapatkan apa yang dimintanya. Lantas menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya lembut namun kuat lalu menariknya pergi.

"Kami pulang dulu _**Hyung**__."_

Semua menatap Jongin bingung. Tapi mereka segera paham bahwa ada masalah diantara pasangan _lead vocal_ dan _lead_ _dance_ yang harus segera diselesaikan. Sedang Kyungsoo yang kaget meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Lepaskan aku Jongin! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Diamlah _**Hyung**__! _Atau aku akan menciummu di sini." Desis Jongin berbahaya. Disamping takut akan ancaman tersebut, Kyungsoo yang baru pertama kali melihat kekasihnya seperti itu terkejut dan langsung menutup mulutnya, pasrah mengikuti langkah Jongin.

-O.O-

**Di **_**dorm …**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin! Kau mau hubungan kita diketahui _**public**_!" Teriak Kyungsoo kesal sembari berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin yang mencengkramnya erat.

"Aku tidak peduli _**Hyung**_!"

"Tapi aku peduli! Berhentilah bersikap egois!" Kyungsoo lalu melangkah ke kamar dengan penuh amarah.

**BLAMMMM!**

Kyungsoo membanting pintu keras. Jongin mengerang kesal dan mengacak rambutnya asal. Dia merutuk dalam hati tentang kebodohannya, keegoisannya. Pasti Kyungsoo semakin marah kepadanya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul kekasihnya ke kamar untuk meminta maaf. Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk bersandar di atas ranjangnya. Ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"_**Hyung … **_Aku mohon maafkan aku."

Jongin menatap wajah imut kekasihnya dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan. Terlihat butiran air mata yang bergerombol di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo, mengancam akan jatuh kapan saja. Hati Jongin menjerit melihatnya, dia mengingkari janjinya dulu untuk tidak membuat Kyungsoo menangis kecewa karenanya.

"_**Hyung ... **_Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tahu aku sangat egois, aku tak ber—"

"Tidak kah kau merasa bahwa hubungan kita ini salah Jongin." Pernyataan itu terlontar lemah dari bibir pucat Do Kyungsoo. Air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya mengalir melalui pipi, dagu hingga jatuh di atas telapak tangan di pangkuannya. Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan isakan tangisnya.

"Apa maksudmu _**Hyung**_?" Jongin jelas tak mengerti apa maksud dari orang yang lahir lebih dulu darinya itu. Apa yang salah? Jelas-jelas tidak ada. Mereka menjalani hubungan selama lima tahun ini dengan baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo mengirup napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berharap mengurangi beban yang menghimpit dadanya, menghambat saluran pernapasannya.

"Kau tahu, kita sama-sama pria dan kita menjalin hubungan terlarang seperti i—"

"Terlarang?" Umpat Jongin bergetar menahan amarah dan kekecewaan yang melanda dirinya.

"Kita saling mencintai dan jika benar ini **TERLARANG **kenapa Tuhan membiarkan cintaku untukmu terus tumbuh tanpa bisa aku menghentikannya _**Hyung!"**_

Detak jantung lelaki berkulit _**tan **_itu berpacu kencang. Terlalu kencang hingga terasa sesak menyakitkan. Suara-suara asing mendengung dalam kepalanya. Apa Kyungsoo benar sudah tidak mencintainya. Keringat dingin menembus pori-pori kulit pelipisnya. Dia menatap penuh Tanya sosok yang telah membuatnya merasakan kesedihan itu.

"Katakan _**Hyung **_… Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku? Apa kau menyesal sudah mencintai **PRIA **sepertiku?"

Ia tak percaya dapat mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu. Seketika ia disergap rasa ketakutan jika apa yang diucapkannya diamini oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau tak mengerti …" Kyungsoo mendesah. Ditundukannya kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir dari mata bulatnya, karena ia tahu bahwa Jongin tak pernah suka melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Maka buat aku mengerti, jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini. Ku mohon …"

Setelah bisa menguasai dirinya Jongin menarik dagu dan mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya. Memandang sayang sosok di depannya. Kyungsoo merasakan penyesalan dalam setiap napas yang dihirupnya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengacuhkan kekasih yang begitu tampan, **sexy**, dan pengertian seperti Jongin. Seharusnya ia membicarakan masalah yang membelenggu pikirannya dan membuatnya gelisah seperti ini.

"Orang tuaku sering bertanya apakah aku sudah memiliki kekasih belum. Mereka takut bahwa gossip yang selama ini beredar mengatakan aku **gay **benar. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu mereka menyuruhku untuk menemui gadis yang katanya sangat cocok untukku." Sedikit demi sedikit Jongin mengerti apa yang membuat kekasihnya berubah belakangan ini.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa aku memilikimu dan aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi kau tahu, aku tak bisa melakukan itu …"

"Aku tahu _**Hyung ...**_"

"Aku takut mengecewakan orang tuaku. Bagaimana reaksi mereka jika tau anaknya memang seorang … **gay."**

**DEG!**

Jantung Jongin seperti tertendang sesuatu. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo. Dia juga telah memikirkan hal itu berkali-kali. Apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya jika mengetahui ia mempunyai kelainan orientasi seperti ini. Apa ayahnya akan menendangnya dari daftar anggota keluarga? Apa ibunya akan menangis meraung kecewa padanya? Ataukah mereka akan memandang jijik padanya? Namun ia tidak terlalu peduli akan semua itu. Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo yang tetap disisisnya, menemaninya, mencintainya, menjadi sandaran ketika ia merasa lelah. Ia hanya butuh Kyungsoo dan cintanya.

"Aku juga seorang **gay **_**Hyung**_**. **Aku tahu kalau kita memang **berbeda. **Setiap ada orang mencibir bahwa kau **gay**, hatiku benar-benar sakit. Ingin sekali aku berteriak bahwa akulah pasanganmu. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, mengatakan bahwa kaulah kekasihku."

"Jika kau melakukan itu aku akan membunuhmu." Kyungsoo tertawa pahit. Ia hanya tak ingin member EXO lainnya terkena imbas dari hubungan mereka.

"Tapi kita tak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan hubungan kita, _**Hyung. **_Aku ingin sekali mengenalkanmu pada orangtuaku sebagai kekasihku dan sebaliknya. Aku bahkan rela memutuskan kontrakku dengan SM agar bisa menikahimu Kyungie~."

Kyungsoo tersenyum masam lantas merangkum wajah jongin dengan telapaknya yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit wajah Jongin. Dia mengecup ringan bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku juga ingin sekali melakukannya Jonginie. Menjalani hubungan diam-diam seperti ini terkadang terasa menyakitkan. Tapi apa orangtuamu mengharapkanku, mau menerimaku. Aku bukanlah seorang wanita yang bisa memberikan mereka cucu."

"Kau tidak perlu cemas _**Hyung**_… Kita akan menghadapinya bersama."

Ya! Kyungsoo seharusnya tak perlu merasa cemas karena Jongin pasti akan selalu menemaninya menghadapi masalah yang menghadang hubungan mereka. Meski dunia menentang, mereka tak menghiraukannya.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku akan menemui orangtuamu dan meminta ijin mereka untuk memilikimu _**Hyung**_." Kyungsoohanya menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo dan mempertemukan hidung serta kening keduanya. Napas panas saling bertabrakan.

"Kalau mereka belum merestui kita, suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan menerima hubungan kita _**Hyung**_**. **Jangan khawatir. Key?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali tersenyum manis. Hatinya seketika merasa damai. Kalimat itu bagaikan melodi yang mengalun lembut di telinganya. Bagaimana bisa ia yang lebih tua setahun kalah bijak dari kekasihnya. Betapa ia bersyukur dalam hati Kim Jongin menjadi kekasih yang begitu melindungi, mengayomi, dan yang terpenting mencintainya.

"**I love you so fucking much Jongin …"**

"**You know I love you more **_**Hyung**_** …"**

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan Jongin ke dalam ciuman lembut yang memabukan. Digigitnya bibir bawah Jongin membuat sang pemilik mengerang. Kyungsoo memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat milik Jongin, mengundang lawannya untuk bertarung menentukan siapa yang mendominasi yang hasilnya sudah pasti bukan dirinya karena Jongin selalu dengan mudah mengalahkannya. Lidah kekasihnya itu sangat terlatih untuk membalik keadaan, menyerang, memanjakan, memuaskannya. Dia pasrah membiarkan jari-jarinya tersesat dalam surai hitam Jongin. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati mengizinkan kekasih yang amat dicintainya itu membawanya melewati hari yang panjang dan penuh gairah.

-O.O-

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan pipi yang bersemu merah ketika sadar ia tak mengenakan apa-apa. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur setelah melakukan "ini" dan "itu" bersama kekasihnya. Bisa ia rasakan lengan kekar nan hangat melingkari tubuhnya. Pipinya makin bersemu merah ketika menemukan dada dan perut rata kekasihnya yang **oh**-**so**-**damn**-**hot** tak terbalut selembar benangpun. 'Ah! Aku seperti gadis remaja saja!' Rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia surukkan kepalanya ke dalam dada Jongin yang hangat. Saat ia menempelkan kepalanya ke dada kekasihnya, ia tersenyum tertahan mendengar detak jantung Jongin lalu mendongak.

"Meski sudah lima tahun bersama, detak jantungmu masih saja berisik seperti ini Jonginie."

Jongin tertawa kecil menyadari bahwa kekasihnya tahu bahwa ia masih terjaga. Dieratkannya pelukan itu lalu meletakan dagu runcingnya di atas puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar menyenangkan seperti ini _**Hyung**_** … **Hanya kau …"

…**._END_...**

**AN:**

**Yey! I DID IT! I DID IT! #singing and dancing all day long with Dora#**

Halo semuanya … Author baru disini. *deeply bow*

I'm soo sorry, I know nothing about writing thing but I still write though.

Judul gak nyambung sama isinya. Ficnya aneh ya? Ehehehe –ketawa garing-. Saya bener-bener gak bakat nulis, tapi pengeeeeeeeen banget nulis cerita tentang KaiSoo saking saya cintanya saya sama pairing itu. Ternyata nulis fic itu bener-bener susaaaaah. Salut banget ma author yang aktif bikin fic, bagus-bagus pula.

Saya tau saya masih hijau dan kurang sana sini. So please … Give me your love comments & critics.

V

V

V

V

Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
